Summer Kid
by Manda0610
Summary: Bobbie Mackle came to Harper's Island looking for peace and relaxation for the summer. Instead, she found Shane Pierce.
1. First Impressions are the Most Important

_Author's Notes: Okay, here's another Shane story. Sully's having his turn, now it's everyone's favorite grouch's time! This is set before the show, but after the original murders. They probably won't be a huge part of this story, but who knows? I can't help myself. There's so much unchartered Shane territory, that I feel almost BOUND to writing about him._

First Impressions are the Most Important.

Bobbie stepped off the water taxi and just stood there for a few moments on the dock, taking it all in. Harper's Island. It looked picturesque and quaint; the perfect place to spend a relaxing summer vacation. Pulling the directions her uncle had given her out of her pocket, she looked around, trying to get her bearings.

"Need some help?" a voice called out. She looked up, startled, and scanned the docks for its owner. She located it on a fishing boat a few boats down: a guy about her age, maybe a year older, with dark brown hair and an easy grin. Bobbie smiled back gratefully and rolled her suitcase over to him.

"Hi," she said shyly when she reached him.

"Hey," he replied, leaning over the side and grinning again. "New in town?"

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked. The grin, inexplicably, widened as he shrugged.

"Small town on an island—newbies are easy to spot. Need directions?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. My uncle works at the newspaper, I'm supposed to meet him there."

"Oh, you must be Sparky's niece. Hey, I'm Jimmy," he said, taking a glove off and holding his hand out to her. She took it with a grin of her own.

"Bobbie. And yeah, that's me. How'd you know?"

"Like I said, small town on an island. Plus, he's the editor of the paper; he doesn't really hold news back well." She laughed.

"Anyway, directions. You go up there, take a right, then hang a left on Elm and it's..." he trailed off, seeing her face and interpreting correctly—she wasn't exactly relishing the thought of lugging her huge suitcase all the way through town. He chuckled. "Hang on a sec." Then he leaned backwards, calling to someone inside the boat, "Hey, Shane! I'll be back in a few, got a quick errand to run!" At the last bit, he gave her a quick wink. Bobbie could swear her heart stopped.

The unseen Shane yelled back, "Whoa, whoa, wait a second! We got a hundred pounds of fish to haul up! You can't leave now!" The disembodied voice got louder as Shane emerged: he was a guy about the same age as Jimmy, though not as good—or friendly—looking. He gave her a dirty look as he came out, wiping his filthy hands on an even filthier towel.

"You're gonna leave me here to take some summer kid to her yacht? No way, man, I'm not covering for you again!" Jimmy opened his mouth to reply, but Bobbie was quicker.

"Summer kid?" she interrupted, staring at Shane disbelievingly. She didn't know what that meant, but his tone told her it wasn't a compliment.

"Yeah, you Seattlites who come here for the summer to live the small-town life for a few weeks. Spend most of it on your yachts and antiquing. Or, fishing for—stealing—the fish that earns us our living. I know one when I see one," he retorted.

"Well, apparently, you don't. I'm not even from Washington, and I've never even _been on_ a yacht, let alone own one. Maybe you should try keeping your trap shut until you get all the facts. Island boy," Bobbie shot back, looking him straight in the eye. His jaw tightened as he glared.

"Whatever, man. Just make it quick," he finally barked at Jimmy, not looking away from her. He threw the towel down as he stomped back inside. Bobbie watched him, shaking her head in disbelief. So much for small town hospitality.

Jimmy looked at her apologetically as he untied his apron and took off his other glove. "Sorry about him. He's in a permanent bad mood. Don't take it personally; he does it with everyone," he explained, hopping off the boat. When he was beside her, he took the suitcase from her hand and started walking up the dock.

"Easier said than done, I guess."

"Now that he knows you won't just take it, he'll leave you alone," he assured her, stopping at a beat-up blue pickup and lifting her suitcase into the bed easily. "Hop in."

"So you grew up here, huh?" she asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Sure did," he replied, starting it up with a loud roar. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

"I can see why...it's beautiful," she said honestly, looking around at the small shops along the main road. She couldn't help but notice that Jimmy waved to almost everyone he saw.

"Well, here we are," he announced a few minutes later, as they pulled up in front of what looked like a small clapboard house.

"This is the newspaper?" she asked.

"The one and only," he replied, getting out and pulling her suitcase out of the bed. "Listen, I'd better head back, but there's a bar here in town, The Cannery. We're up there just about every night, shooting pool and whatnot. You should check it out, it's a lot of fun. Even for summer kids," he added with another heart-stopping grin.

"Okay, sure...sounds like fun. Around nine?" she asked.

"Whenever. Docks shut down around sunset most nights, so anytime after seven is usually a good time."

"Thanks, I'll be there. See you later then." She shot him what she hoped was a flirtatious and winning smile.

"Sounds good, Bob," he replied, getting back in the truck.

Bobbie watched his truck disappear back down Main Street and smiled to herself. This was promising to be one interesting summer.

"Uncle Sparky?" she called as she opened the door to the Harper's Globe office. After a few seconds, her uncle popped his head out of a rear office. The sight of his familiar gray hair and full beard, topped with kind, spectacled green eyes made her smile.

"Bobbo!" he cried, coming out to hug her. "How was the trip, good?"

"Very. No rough seas on the way from Seattle," she replied.

"Excellent. You wanna go back to the house, get settled in and all that?"

"Please...it's been a long day."

"I'll bet. Hang tight a minute, I'll be right back." He disappeared into his office, and she took the opportunity to collapse into one of the worn wooden chairs near the window and lean her head back. She couldn't wait to take a long shower and a nap.

"Ready?" she heard the moment her eyes closed. She opened them and smiled.

"As I'll ever be."

--

"So, it didn't take you long to get to the Globe," Uncle Sparky commented as he drove her to his house. "The water taxi only just arrived, didn't it?" Bobbie, used to his round-about questioning methods by now, rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Just ask, Sparks," she replied, using the nickname she'd given him years ago.

He chuckled. "Okay. Who drove you? This isn't Baltimore; there aren't taxis on every corner here."

"Some guy down at the docks offered me a ride," she answered.

"Some guy at the docks," he repeated. "Well, that sounds very promising." He shot her an unamused look.

Bobbie sighed, defeated and too tired to even try to outwit him. Ever since her dad had passed away, his only brother had felt it was his duty to keep up on her every move, as much as he could from three thousand miles away. She imagined it would only get worse now that they were under the same roof. "Jimmy. His name is Jimmy," she said finally.

"Oh okay." Her uncle relaxed visibly. "Jimmy's a good kid. Good head on his shoulders," he said with an approving nod. "You'd do well to spend some time with him."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, trying for dryly, but quite sure it came out a bit more excited than she would have liked. Her uncle, the great journalist he was, picked up on it right away—she saw the corners of his mouth curl under his thick white beard.

"Good."

"He, um...invited me to The Cannery tonight. Just to hang out, it's not a date," she hurried to add.

"Hmm." Sparky frowned thoughtfully. Then he sighed and shook his head. "I can't stop you, you know that. But be careful. Shady characters up there after dark." He glanced over to give her a patented look of concerned warning.

--

_End Author's Notes: OK. In case you didn't know, Sparky Mackle was a character on _Harper's Globe,_ the sorely-lacking web series that went along with the oh-so-awesome TV show. But I fell in (platonic, daughterly-) love with Sparky, and therefore felt obligated to make him at least a secondary character here. No, Robin will thankfully not be appearing. And it's not because I'm bitter that she got Brent and I didn't. Really. It's not. OK, maybe a little. You can thank me for this small gift by reviewing. :)_


	2. An Unexpected Challenge

An Unexpected Challenge

Bobbie sat in the truck outside The Cannery for a few minutes before getting out. It looked crowded already, even though it was just after eight. Sliding her ID, some cash, and a tube of lip gloss into her pocket, along with the key to the spare car Sparky was letting her drive while she was here, she took a deep breath. Then, just to stall a few more seconds, checked her hair in the rearview before getting out.

"Bob, you made it!" a voice cried out almost as soon as she walked in. The place was pretty full, louder and smokier than she was used to. It was mostly locals mostly, by the looks of it. Bobbie had to squint to see who it was who called out to her, even though she recognized Jimmy's voice. He was weaving his way through the tables, grinning and holding a beer.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he reached her. He put one hand on her back and leaned down to her ear. "You want something to drink?" he asked loudly, leading her through the crowd to the far end of the bar, where Shane sat. Two other guys and a nervous-looking dark-haired girl, who was talking to the bartender, rounded out the small group.

"Sure...a rum and coke please!" she responded. He nodded and grinned.

"Hey, Nikki, a rum and coke, on my tab," Jimmy said to the bartender. She nodded and turned to get it. "This is Bobbie, everybody...Bobbie, everybody," he continued with a grin. "Hey, I'll be right back, I need to uh..." he thumbed behind him, which, a sign told Bobbie, was where the restrooms were located. "Introduce her, Shane," he said, shooting him a look of warning, to which Shane rolled his eyes.

"Summer kid," Shane said by way of greeting. "You're in good company tonight," he added, motioning vaguely to the other two guys. Both of them ignored the comment.

"Island boy," she retorted, barely even looking at him. The others exchanged confused glances.

The tough-looking blonde girl behind the bar rolled her eyes and handed Bobbie her drink, obviously used to this sort of behavior from Shane. "Hey, I'm Nikki, manager of the place," she said, smiling. "Apparently you and Shane have met, so this is Kelly," she said, motioning to the dark-haired girl, who smiled shyly and looked back at her drink. "And Henry and Sully. They're summer kids too," she continued with a friendly wink, pointing to a skinny guy with brown hair, and a very good-looking guy with longish blond hair, gelled up artfully. Henry gave her a friendly grin and a sort of salute, which Bobbie returned. Sully, however, stood to reach across Henry and offered his hand. When she took it, he covered her hand with his other and shook it slowly.

"It is _very _nice to meet you," he said, catching her eyes and smiling flirtatiously. Luckily, she was saved from answering by Jimmy, who had returned.

"Hey, sorry about that. You meet everybody?" he asked.

"Yeah, I introduced her, since your friend seems to have run out of polite," Nikki answered, looking at Shane pointedly.

"I didn't know he ever had any," Jimmy replied with a laugh. Everyone else followed suit.

"Oh, ha ha ha," Shane replied dryly, getting up and walking away. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, you get used to Shane's particular brand of charm," he told Bobbie with a smile.

"Oh, she already did. Told him off good this afternoon," Jimmy replied, before regaling them with the story. Nikki looked at her with something akin to pride.

"That's right, tell him how it is right from the get-go," she said, grinning. The others nodded their agreement.

As she sat down where Shane had been and started chatting easily with the group, something told Bobbie she would really like it here.

--

Two rum and cokes later, Bobbie stood at the jukebox, feeling a bit fuzzy, but content. She flipped through the paltry music selections, taking surreptitious glances at Jimmy, who was playing darts with Henry, every few minutes.

"Forget it, Princess," someone murmured in her ear. Bobbie turned with a start to see Shane standing uncomfortably close, one hand on the jukebox beside her, a beer in his other hand and a smart-ass grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, scooting away from him a bit and trying to seem casual by taking an extra-long swig of her own drink. But she could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks, so she looked back at the jukebox and shook her hair a bit to make it fall over her face, concealing it from him. Damn the Irish blood in her! The last thing she needed was Shane giving her grief about her crush on Jimmy.

"Don't play coy, I've seen it often enough; you were eying Jimmy. Don't waste your time, though—he's spoken for," he replied, taking a pull off of his beer. Bobbie looked up.

"Oh...he's seeing someone on the island?" she asked, still trying for casual...and still failing dismally.

"You could say that." He didn't elaborate.

"So...what, she's away, visiting family?" she pressed, knowing she sounded desperate but not really caring at the moment; Jimmy had a girlfriend? She hated the way she wanted to cry, hearing this news.

"In a manner of speaking." Another swig of beer. She looked at him for a few seconds after that, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she rolled her eyes and took a frustrated sip of her drink, then continued flipping through the jukebox. She waited for him to walk away, but he kept standing there, just as he was, uncomfortably close to her. She scooted another couple of inches and ignored him, but still very much aware that he was there.

"So. Bobbie," he said suddenly. It wasn't a question.

"Yes?"

"No...Bobbie. That is your name, isn't it?"

"That's what the state of Maryland says." She didn't say anything more, unsure of where this line of questioning, for lack of a better word, was going.

"That's a guy's name," he pointed out.

"Except when it's not. Is there a point here?" she replied curtly, looking up at him. She could swear she saw a corner of his mouth twitch up, but she couldn't be sure.

He shrugged and took another swig of beer. "Just an unusual name for a chick, that's all. So, what, your mother didn't like you?" he asked, grinning.

"What's it to you?"

Shane shrugged again. "Nothing. Just curious."

"My mom named me after her mother, Roberta," Bobbie replied shortly, looking back at the jukebox.

"Oh."

"Mmm," she responded, hoping he'd go away. But he didn't; he just kept standing there, swigging his beer and gazing around the bar. Bobbie looked around, too, searching for an escape route. Sully was busily chatting up a giggling girl at the bar, while Nikki stood a few feet away, serving a new group of customers and rolling her eyes in Sully's direction occasionally. Kelly was nowhere to be seen. Bobbie bit her lip and looked back toward Jimmy and Henry. She could probably go chat with them, but she didn't want to disrupt their game...

Her inner struggle was interrupted by Shane clearing his throat and snapping his fingers in her face. "Hello? Earth to Summer Kid, come in Summer Kid," he was saying.

She shook her head a bit. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you want another one," he replied, tapping his bottle against her glass. She blinked, not quite comprehending the sudden change in demeanor. When she didn't answer, he grinned.

"Or maybe you don't need another one." Bobbie couldn't help but bristle at the implication.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked. Shane's grin widened.

"I'm not _trying _to say anything," was his reply. "I'm _saying_, flat out, that you probably don't need another if just the two you've had are affecting you that much. No shame in being a lightweight." His brown eyes twinkled mischievously. That, more than anything else, set off the hugely-unnecessary overreaction that followed.

"I am _not _a lightweight! I was just...lost in thought. Something I highly doubt you're burdened with very often," she shot back, unsure of why this observation rubbed her the way it did. Probably because of the person doing the observing. Shane's eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch, obviously taken aback by this pronouncement. He studied her for a moment, then nodded and smirked again.

"All right, Ms. Heavyweight, let's see."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's see you out-drink me." His eyes locked onto hers, the challenge clear as a bell.

Never one to back down, Bobbie met his gaze and raised her chin defiantly. "You're on."


	3. Set 'em Up

Set 'Em Up

Nikki's eyebrow quirked up at the sight of her approaching with Shane, who slapped a hand onto the bar when they reached it.

"Set 'em up, Nik," Shane said. Nikki's eyes widened in shock as she looked from him to Bobbie.

"Not on her first night, Shane," Nikki pleaded.

"Set 'em up," he repeated.

Jimmy and Henry turned at the commotion, abandoning their game of darts. "What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Just a friendly round of Set 'Em Up," Shane said yet again, grinning broadly, and it became clear that this was not just a request for drinks, but also the name of a drinking game. Jimmy and Henry both groaned.

"Come on, can't you at least let her enjoy her first night before annihilating her at this stupid game?" Henry said.

"Come off it, Hank," Shane replied easily. Henry scowled, obviously not a fan of this nickname. Shane just grinned, obviously aware of this fact.

"No, you come off it. She shouldn't do this and you know it."

"_She_ is standing right here!" Bobbie interrupted hotly.

"Bobbie, you don't have to do this," Jimmy told her.

"I want to," she protested.

"No...Bobbie, you don't understand. No one's ever beat Shane at this," Nikki explained. Bobbie looked at her, unimpressed. "Ever," she repeated vehemently. Bobbie's resolve weakened a bit. Ever?

"Yeah, Bobbie, so if you're too scared..." Shane taunted.

That did it. Squaring her shoulders, Bobbie glared up at Shane, then turned to Nikki. "Set 'em up."

Nikki turned to Jimmy anxiously, silently begging for him to stop this. Jimmy looked at Bobbie, then sighed and shook his head when it became clear she wouldn't back down. "Fine. Guess you're crashing at my place tonight. I'm sure as hell not taking you back to Sparky's in the condition you're sure to be in," he said in a defeated tone.

That alone was almost worth the hangover she'd probably have tomorrow.

"And who's gonna clean up my bar after she pukes all over it?" Nikki demanded. Bobbie huffed indignantly and put a hand on her hip, insulted by this implication. "Hey, no offense," Nikki said, holding her hands up. "But you will. Everybody does," she said, unabashed.

"Except me," Shane interjected proudly.

"Not really something to boast about there, buddy," Jimmy informed him with a roll of his eyes. Shane shrugged, looking supremely unperturbed by this.

"So, you in?" he asked, smirking at Bobbie.

"In," she confirmed.

Nikki just sighed and shook her head as she started pulling shot glasses from the shelf behind the bar.

"Okay, here are the rules: it's like poker, only instead of money, we bid how many shots we think we can take, seeing and raising until one of us thinks the other is maxed. So, say you say twenty, if I don't think you can do it, I agree and we drink. After the bidding, the one who stops it chooses the drink. She - or he," he added with a grin at the look she shot him, "who pukes or taps out first, or drinks them all the slowest, loses. You can start." Bobbie bit her lip in indecision before starting.

"Uh...four."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Nine."

She glanced at Jimmy, who was making a clear cutting signal across his throat. "Eleven," she said instead. Jimmy and Henry groaned again, while Nikki just kept watching, her eyes going back and forth between Bobbie and Shane, as though she was watching a tennis match.

"Twelve."

"Fourteen," she challenged, holding her breath slightly. Shane studied her.

"Done." He looked at her for a few more seconds then looked at Nikki; she sighed and turned to the shelves of the harder stuff behind her, fixing him with an expectant and annoyed look. Shane turned back to Bobbie, who currently had a hand over her face, expecting the worst, before announcing, "The drink is Strongbow." The heads of bartender, challenger, and both witnesses simultaneously snapped to look at him, astounded by his choice. They'd all expected Jack Daniels or Jim Beam, at the very least.

"Strongbow?" Nikki echoed, turning hesitantly to the beer cooler instead.

"Large shots. On my tab," he confirmed with a short nod. Nikki gave Bobbie a relieved smile, then pulled out a few bottles and two large shot glasses instead. Bobbie didn't miss the look Jimmy and Henry exchanged.

Nikki set a shot glass in front of them and filled each one to the brim. "Henry, you're Bobbie's counter. Jimmy, you take Shane," she said. It was clear who she thought would be counting the highest. Shane nodded his consent and pick up his drink, holding it up expectantly. Bobbie blinked, confused. Shane motioned to her glass, which she picked up.

"Cheers," he said with a grin, tapping his glass to hers. "We touch 'em down the first time, then drink as fast as we can." They each tapped the drinks on the bar, then drank.

Shane got to five before she'd reached three. She managed to catch up around seven, but he took the lead again. After she heard Henry cry out, "Eleven!" Bobbie shook her head and tapped her hand on the bar three times. Shane took the last shot, then downed the rest of the bottle victoriously, before slamming it onto the bar and sighing with refreshment. He grinned.

"Good game," he said, offering her his hand. She reached out shakily and shook it.

"Thanks."

"Last call!" Nikki shouted suddenly, checking her watch. Jimmy spoke up then, taking the tone of a stern father.

"That's our cue. Bobbie, you drive over?"

She nodded before folding her arms on the bar and resting her head on them. After a short pause, he continued. "All right, I'm gonna take you and Shane back to my place. Save it, Shane, I drove you, remember?" he asked as Shane started to argue. "Henry, can you drive Bobbie's car over to my place?" She heard Henry mutter something, to which Jimmy replied, "Thanks. Hey Nikki, can you follow Henry over to my place and bring him home?" Apparently Nikki replied in the affirmative, because Jimmy thanked her. Bobbie heard Henry say something about staying to help Nikki clean up as Jimmy leaned down to her. "I'm gonna take you back to my place, and Henry'll bring your car over later so you can drive home tomorrow, okay?" he asked. She just nodded her consent into her folded arms.

"Hey, can you walk?" he asked next. She sat up, considered this question for a moment, then stood shakily. Jimmy gently pushed her back down before she could take a step and sighed good-naturedly as he moved to wrap an arm around her waist.

"I got her," Shane interrupted. "You have to drive." Jimmy stepped back and Shane took over, taking her right arm and pulling it around his shoulders as he wrapped his other around her waist.

"Where are your keys?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I can walk," she protested instead of answering, trying to unhook her arm from around his neck. He looked at her, unmoved by her attempts, and repeated the question.

She scowled. "Left front pocket."

Unconcerned with the discomfort this could potentially cause her, he slid his hand into her pocket from around her waist to fish the key out, keeping a firm grip on her arm. Bobbie scowled again, too fuzzy to be bothered by the violation of her personal bubble. Shane tossed the key to Henry and turned to his friend.

"Ready?" Jimmy nodded and moved to hold the door open as the remaining patrons headed to the bar to close out their tabs.

Shane guided her, surprisingly gently, into Jimmy's truck and got in next to her as Jimmy got in the other side and started it up. Her head lolled onto Shane's shoulder, to which she heard him chuckle softly, but he didn't move it; instead he sighed and dislodged his arm to lay loosely across the back of the bench seat. Bobbie heard their hushed conversation as they pulled out of the parking lot, but she didn't catch much after that. She was asleep before they hit the main road, vaguely aware of Shane's fingers tracing light circles on her shoulder.


	4. The Defense Rests

_**Author's Note:** It's been awhile, I know. And please accept my deepest and most heartfelt apologies. I have a steadfast rule that I won't publish a chapter until I feel I have a good handle on the next one, and well...the next one gave me a lot of heartburn, therefore this one had to wait to be published. But (!) this one's quite a bit longer, so hopefully that makes up for it, and it was worth the wait. Enjoy! -Manda._

The Defense Rests

Bobbie woke with a slight groan as they reached the house. Shane moved his arm carefully from under her head. Instead of guiding her out to help her walk, as when they left the bar, he slid his arms under her legs and arms and pulled her out. She waited for him to set her down, but he turned and walked to the house.

"Hey," she protested weakly, but she didn't try to get down. He ignored her, jostling her (a bit rougher than was strictly called for, in Bobbie's opinion) to adjust his grip.

"Throw up on me and I'll drop you, I swear," he threatened when she groaned at the movement. She responded by glaring at him.

"No promises." Surprisingly, he just chuckled once humorlessly and rolled his eyes as they reached the door.

"Go put her on my bed," Jimmy said, holding it open for Shane. "You and I will crash out here."

"No, I'm going home," Shane argued, stopping to look at his friend without putting her down. Jimmy held up a set of keys and jangled them tauntingly.

"Then I guess you're walking." Shane exhaled and glared at Jimmy. The two of them stood there, staring each other down. Rather, Shane was staring Jimmy down. Jimmy, on the other hand, just grinned, knowing he'd won.

"I hate to disrupt this display of manhood, but may I get down now?" Bobbie interjected impatiently, her speech slightly slurred. Shane glared at Jimmy one more time before taking her into the bedroom. Rather than putting her down, he looked at her suspiciously.

"You don't need to get sick or anything, do you? It wouldn't be very polite to do it all over Jimmy's bed."

"No, Shane, I do not. _Now _can I get down?" To her surprise, he grinned.

"You sure?"

"Yeeeesss..." she replied, feeling, for the first time, a bit apprehensive at the close proximity.

He still didn't move to put her down as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"What's with you?" she demanded. After another second, he shrugged and set her on the bed.

"Nothing. You want a teeshirt to sleep in?"

"Um...sure." He turned and pulled open a drawer, then tossed a shirt to her. He hesitated, then pulled another drawer open and dropped a pair of sweatpants on the foot of the bed.

"In case you need to get up during the night. Anything else?"

"No..." she replied softly, more than a little thrown off by this new side of Shane she was seeing. He nodded once and lifted his hand in a slightly awkward wave.

"All right then. Have a good sleep."

"Okay," she answered, still in the same soft tone. Without another word, Shane turned and left.

"She okay?" Jimmy asked as he arranged one of the couch pillows before laying on it. Easy-going guy he was, Jimmy could arrange himself into a comfortable position as easily as throwing one leg over the back of the couch and folding his arms over his chest.

"Seems to be. I gave her one of your teeshirts to sleep in. Hope that's okay." Jimmy rolled his eyes, knowing Shane couldn't care less whether or not he minded.

"That's fine." He paused, wondering how, and if, to broach the subject. "So. Strongbow?" he asked casually.

Shane shrugged as he pulled his boot off. "It was nothing."

"Okay. It's just a little out of the ordinary, that's all."

Shane dropped his foot onto the floor a bit harder than necessary and fixed Jimmy with a warning look. "Drop it, okay?"

"I just can't believe it. I distinctly remember you calling Jim Beam when you challenged Rachel last year," Jimmy reminded him with a shrug of his own. Then he made a show of shifting into a more comfortable position and closing his eyes. Shane sighed loudly and stopped punching his pillow into submission; he couldn't get comfortable as quickly as his annoyingly happy-go-lucky friend. Jimmy didn't need to open his eyes to receive the full blast of heat from the glare Shane shot him.

"Look, she was already buzzing pretty hard. It wouldn't have been right to call anything stronger than beer," Shane answered defensively. Jimmy decided not to point out that Rachel had been much farther gone—which had been mostly Shane's doing—than Bobbie at the time.

"Of course," he replied instead, nodding. "Strongbow's technically cider, though," Jimmy couldn't help correcting.

"Well, yeah, I didn't want to look like a pussy!" Shane exclaimed.

"Sure," Jimmy said, ever the agreeable one. This earned him a scowl from his less-amiable friend.

"Can we just go to sleep now?"

Jimmy grinned, his eyes still closed. "Sure, sure. Whatever you want, pal." He didn't bother to smother his snicker after Shane shut off the light.

"Shut up," Shane growled back.

-X-X-

Shane woke the next morning to a pillow hitting his shoulder.

"What the—? What'sa matter?" he asked groggily, opening one bleary eye.

"Julia just called. She needs me to start her car," Jimmy said.

Shane groaned and threw an arm over his face. "So?"

"_So, _I need you wait here until Bobbie's awake. I don't want her to wake up here alone. She might assume...um..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Shane replied, waving his free hand dismissively. "And, incidentally, why do you bother? That damn Volvo hasn't run since about 2003 and you know it." He didn't need to move his arm to know that Jimmy shrugged helplessly at the question.

"Just do me a favor and explain things when she wakes up, okay? I already called Sparky, he knows she's here."

Shane groaned again; it was common knowledge that the editor of the town newspaper despised him. He doubted Sparky discovering that Shane had gotten his beloved niece plastered her first night in town would be winning him any brownie points. "Fine. Go break the news to Julia. Again."

"Thanks," Jimmy said. "See you later, then." Shane heard the door close a few minutes later.

Shane tried in vain to fall back asleep, but after twenty minutes, sighed and heaved himself off of the couch. He slumped into the kitchen and helped himself to some of Jimmy's coffee and bread. Just as the toast popped up, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Bobbie walking sleepily into the kitchen, one hand covering a large yawn, the other wrapped around a fistful of Jimmy's sweatpants, holding them up.

"Hey," she said through the yawn. "What time is it?"

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he replied, pulling the toast out. Then he checked his watch. "About ten."

Bobbie's green eyes widened in shock. "Damn, Sparky'll be worried sick. Where's my phone?" she asked anxiously, looking around.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Chill out. Jimmy called him, he's cool."

Bobbie immediately calmed down. "Oh. Good. So...where is Jimmy?"

"He had to go help Julia. Guess you're stuck with me this morning."

"Oh. So...why are you here?"

"Babysitting," he replied. "Jimmy wanted me to stay so you wouldn't wake up by yourself in a strange house and freak out." He glanced up at her and motioned vaguely with the butter knife. "Your purse is in the other room if you want to, ah...freshen up a little," he informed her, his glance shifting up to her hair with a smirk. Her hand immediately flew to her bedhead hair, and she let out a groan. Shane snickered as he finished buttering his toast.

"Thanks." She turned and started shuffling back out of the kitchen.

"Hey, you want some coffee or something?" he asked after her. She turned slowly, a confused look on her face.

"Uh...sure." She hesitated, then added, "Thanks," in a slightly baffled tone.

"No problem," he answered, feeling inexplicably irritated at her confusion, and remembering Jimmy's smugness the night before. Really, couldn't a guy just be nice without speculation?

-X-X-

"Good night last night?"

Bobbie bit her lip as she peeked around the corner to see Sparky at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hand as he folded the paper and laid it next to his plate, a neutral expression on his face.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." She turned to go up the stairs, hoping that'd be the end of it, but knowing Sparky well enough to hope too much.

"What happened between you two?" he called.

"What do you mean?"

"Jimmy called this morning; he said he was leaving you at his house with Shane. I'd have expected better of Jimmy. Did something happen?"

Sighing, Bobbie turned and walked into the kitchen, plopping on the chair across from her uncle. He waited, a concerned look on his face.

"No, Sparks. Shane and I just stayed at Jimmy's last night. I stayed in Jimmy's room, they slept on the couches. Jimmy had to leave early to go help out someone named Julia, and Shane stayed behind so I wouldn't freak when I woke up. It was nothing, I was just tired last night and they didn't want me to drive." She was sure to emphasize the "they" part.

"So why couldn't _they_ bring you back here?" he countered, mirroring her inflection sarcastically.

Bobbie thought fast. "Well, if you'd have woken up at two AM to two guys putting me into bed, you'd have been a little suspicious, no?" Sparky's green eyes, so like hers, narrowed a bit.

"I suppose," he allowed.

"Okay then. Are we done?" she asked, not waiting for an answer as she pushed up from the table. Sparky responded by snapping his paper back into place.

"Just be careful around Shane, will you? I'd hate to have to call your mother to tell her that you landed yourself in the can," he called after her.

Bobbie chuckled and shook her head as she walked up to her room.

-X-X-

"Jimmy?" Shane called as he walked onto the small trawler they'd bought together the year before. He was half-hoping he didn't get a reply, but he'd seen Jimmy's truck at the end of the pier.

"Up here," Jimmy called from the bow.

"Whatcha doing?" Shane asked as he rounded the wheelhouse.

"Just, uh...tying up loose ends and whatnot," Jimmy replied, holding up the net he was mending with a grin. "How about you?"

Shane rolled his eyes at the badly-executed pun. "Just needed quiet I guess." Jimmy nodded, understanding; the docks were usually pretty empty this time Sunday mornings.

"Bobbie get home all right?"

"Yep."

"Good." They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "So. She's pretty cute, don't you think?"

Shane didn't answer right away as he gazed out over the water and shrugged. "She's all right, I guess. More of a blonde man, myself."

"Oh, I don't know. You seemed to take to her all right. For a brunette." His tone was casual, but Shane could hear the ever-present grin returning in his voice, despite the fact that Jimmy didn't look up from mending the net.

"What are you getting at, Jimmy?" he asked, turning with narrowed eyes to look at him. Jimmy's eyes widened innocently as he looked up from his task.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed. "I'm just saying—you don't usually act that way with women. Bit of a departure from the norm, that's all." He shrugged one shoulder and went back to work.

Shane exhaled exasperatedly. "Well, how often do we get new ones around here, hmm?" he demanded.

"Not very," agreed Jimmy, nodding.

"All right, then. Mystery solved," he said firmly, before looking back at the water he loved and hated so much and resuming his stony silence.

"If you say so," Jimmy replied. But he was still grinning in a very self-satisfied way.


	5. Man to Man

Man to Man

Around eleven on Monday morning, Bobbie decided to explore the island a little. Sparky was on the mainland for the day, something about a disagreement with an advertiser, so she was on her own until that night.

The bell over the door jingled as she walked into The Cannery. Immediately, Nikki's blonde head popped out from the kitchen, a scowl on her face.

"Can't you read, we're cl—oh hey, Bobbie! What's up?"

"Heard a rumor that this place has the best club sandwiches on the island," Bobbie replied with a smile.

"That's because we do. Everything on it?" Nikki asked.

"Sure."

"Strongbow?" Nikki said this with a straight face, but her blue eyes twinkled in amusement. Bobbie couldn't help grinning as she shook her head.

"Just a Coke, thanks."

"Coming right up. You can get your own drink; Coke is the second button to the right," she replied, pointing to the soft drink hose. "And lunch is on the house if you help me out getting the place ready to open." Bobbie shrugged.

"Deal. What do I do?"

"Great! You can start by pulling the chairs down and wiping off the tables. There's a bucket behind the bar all ready, just grab a bar rag. Oh, and put the condiments and stuff on the tables for me, too. On the trays under the bar."

"Okay." Bobbie hopped off her stool and went around the bar. Looking around, she located the bucket, but no bar rags. Sighing, she squatted and started rooting around the shelves to find some. Finally, she located a pack of them toward the back and pulled one out.

"Hey," she heard from above her. Startled, she stood up too fast, bumping her head on the bar in the process. She rubbed the spot and swore under her breath, then looked up to see Jimmy leaning over the bar.

"You all right?" he asked, grinning.

"Hey, Jimmy," she replied. "I'll survive. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just came in to pick up lunch and drop off Nikki's crab," he replied, motioning to the bucket next to him on the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"Came in for lunch, thought I'd give Nikki a hand opening the place up."

"Did I hear my name?" Nikki asked, coming out carrying a plate with Bobbie's sandwich on it. "It's almost done, Jimmy, maybe another five minutes or so," she told him.

"Great, thanks. Got your crabs here, too."

"And thank you," she replied, picking up the huge bucket easily. Jimmy moved to help, but Nikki waved him off with a quick jerk of her head. "I got it." Nikki shot Bobbie a quick smirk and disappeared into the kitchen yet again.

"So, um...what's new?" Bobbie asked awkwardly as she moved to the first table and wrestled the shockingly-heavy chair off. Jimmy grinned as he stuck his gloves in his back pocket and came over to help her with the next one.

"Not much to report," he replied. After they had all the chairs pulled off, she walked back to the bar to get a bar rag and the trays of salt, pepper, and condiments.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. There's something I wanted to ask you," he said as he followed her around to each table, setting each table after she'd wiped it off. When each table had been set, they walked back to the bar.

"Oh yeah?" Bobbie answered as casually as possible.

"Yeah. I'm having a barbecue at my place on Saturday. Mostly locals, but Henry and Sully will probably be there...Henry said something about his girlfriend coming, too. Nikki's bringing the booze. Thought I'd extend you an invite, introduce you to some more people."

"Sounds like fun. What time?"

Jimmy waved a hand dismissively. "Anytime after noon or so. Goes up until the last person leaves."

Bobbie nodded, still trying to appear casual. "What should I bring?"

"Just yourself is enough, but I'm sure no one would object to an extra pie or jug of tea." Just then Nikki came out and dropped onto the bar in front of Jimmy. He fished a ten dollar bill out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "So you're in?" he asked as Nikki thanked him and handed him his change.

"Yeah," Bobbie said with a smile.

"Great. I'd better get back before Shane skins me. He's moody when he gets hungry," he replied, pushing away from the bar and backing toward the door.

"He must be hungry a lot," she observed. Jimmy laughed. "So, Saturday around noon?" she asked.

"Yep."

"All right, I'll be there."

"Great." He grinned that heart-stopping smile again. "Have a good one," he said as he pulled the door open.

Bobbie sighed and looked unseeingly out the window, biting her lip and smiling. Nikki cleared her throat loudly, snapping her out of her trance. Bobbie started, then smiled sheepishly and walked around the bar to eat her sandwich. Nikki stood across from her.

"So he invited you to the shindig on Saturday, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You like him, don't you?" Nikki asked, grinning. Bobbie looked down, trying to hide the blush.

"I don't hate him," she replied finally, looking at her sandwich. She looked up and looked at Nikki pleadingly. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Nikki surprised her by laughing.

"Honey, you keep it up, I won't have to."

-X-X-

"'Bout damn time," Shane complained as he entered the wheelhouse when he heard Jimmy call out his return with lunch.

"Sorry," Jimmy replied, setting the bag from The Cannery on the worn table and pulling out a chair.

"What took you?" Shane asked, pulling out two sodas from the refrigerator and tossing one to Jimmy.

"Had to wait on lunch. Bobbie was there, too; I helped her help Nikki opening up. She's coming on Saturday."

Shane rolled his eyes as he opened his hamburger. He should have known it was something like that. "Oh."

"I thought you'd be happy," Jimmy replied, pulling his own lunch out of the bag.

"Why? Are you finally getting out of the hole you've been in the last five years?"

Jimmy stopped unwrapping his sandwich and looked at Shane, confused by this question. "No...I thought you liked her."

Shane swallowed hard and looked back at Jimmy, confused as well. "What? _You _asked her out."

Jimmy shrugged. "She's new in town. And, as much as I like the guy, Sparky's not much of a party animal. I just thought maybe she'd want to meet some people her own age. Make some friends."

"Still hung up on you-know-who, huh?" Shane sneered. Jimmy sighed; they'd had this conversation enough times to make even an easy-going guy like himself want to scream. He knew exactly what Shane thought of his lingering feelings for Abby. And he didn't really care.

"Yes, Shane, I'm still 'hung up' on Abby. And that's not likely to change, so let's just stick to the female at hand, okay?" Shane grunted his consent as he swallowed.

"Okay. You might want to clue her in, though." He took a long swig of soda so Jimmy couldn't do that annoying face-analysis he was so good at.

"What? Who?" Jimmy shook a renegade lock of hair out of his face, looking, once again, genuinely confused. Shane sighed.

"The female at hand."

"What're you talking about?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Jimmy, don't play dumb—you see enough doe eyes that you oughta be able to recognize them by now."

"You mean—?"

Shane sighed in exasperation and turned to look at him again. "Yeah, Einstein. That's what I mean."

"Oh." Jimmy looked truly shocked by this information. Shane finished off his hamburger and pushed away from the table harder than necessary.

"Like you couldn't tell. You've had every female on this island between the ages of seven and seventy wrapped around your finger for the last thirteen years, and you know it." He shook his head as he opened the small refrigerator for another drink, disgusted by his friend's dimness.

"Only thirteen?" Jimmy asked, grinning as he took a bite of his sandwich. Shane scowled and yanked the door of the wheelhouse open, thus ending their conversation.

-X-X-


End file.
